


if medieval literature was tagged like fanfiction

by rialtoir



Category: Erec - Hartmann von Aue, Hildebrandslied - Anonymous (Poem), Iwein - Hartmann von Aue, Nibelungenlied, Parzival - Wolfram von Eschenbach, Tristan - Gottfried von Straßburg
Genre: Crack, No Plot/Plotless, Really stupid crack, but no porn, how sad, it's just tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rialtoir/pseuds/rialtoir
Summary: The title says it all.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	if medieval literature was tagged like fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, I didn't read all of these works yet.  
> Basically just a stupid idea I had while listening to a lecture and I just had to do it immediately, so it's not very elaborate. Enjoy!

**Nibelungenlied**

#dragon #swords #knights #unrequited love #the power of virginity #bitch fight #invincibility gone wrong #revenge plot #massive character death #like #you don’t even want to know #blood bath

**Parzival**

#young dumb and sexy #knight in shining armour #the grail but it’s a stone #lots of women #smut #jousting #innuendos galore #very interfering narrator #lots of unknown kinship #they don’t recognize each other #horny knights

**Erec**

#insulted knight #jousting #poor but noble bride #love #marriage #and the other thing #a lot of the other thing #not explicit #innocent #a bit misogynistic #but it’s okay, really #suspended death #violence against women #locus amoenus #pure love #true love #kingship

**Hildebrandslied**

#father and son #fight on different sides #recognition problems #or maybe not? #Reizrede #but like, really insulting #not finished #sorry not sorry

**Tristan**

#stepfather #disguise #dumb fake name I’m sorry #arranged marriage #dragon #love potion #shit goes down #don’t take drugs kids #pre-marital sex #smut #swapped brides #but not like you’d expect #no spoilers tho #adultery #juicyy #open end

**Iwein**

#a weird fountain #fountain guardian guardian of the fountain #a surprising job offer #helpful advice #pressed snooze too often #promptly goes mad #as you do #a magical cure #a new pet #a dragon, a giant, what’s next #more giants #best friends fight #drama #a bit of a scheme #but it’s alright #happy end

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed any mistakes, feel free to point it out to me! I like to learn :)


End file.
